Someone Elses Star
by Lanna Suki
Summary: SONGFIC Naruto's thoughts on Sakura and Sasuke's betrayal cause him to go out and look for a silver-eyed genin... Slight Hinata x Naruto Fluff!


Ah, I'm so sorry for everything. _ I deleted my other fics because I just.. didn't like them and I'm sorry to the fans who did. Anyways, I'm trying to do things slowly now and actually take my time. Things I may post regularly (if my brain thinks of them) are one-shot stories and songfics. Also, I'm sorry I had changed my name. I thought "Lanna" wouldn't be a well- used name... but I was wrong. Anyways, I'll shut up now  
  
For the record, I don't own Naruto nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
*blah blah blah* =Thoughts [ blah blah blah ] = Song lyrics { blah blah blah blah } = Past ~~~  
  
[ Alone again tonight, without someone to love. Stars are shining, so one more wish goes up. Oh, I wish I may, and I wish with all my might for the love I've been dreaming of and missing all my life. ]  
  
Naruto sits on his bed, reading through his journal that he had started last year. Iruka had always nagged him about hiding his feelings in, so he suggested Naruto get a journal and start writing down his feelings. He smiled as he read one of the entries aloud.  
  
"Sakura-chan's being strangely nice to me... maybe she's starting to notice me? Yatta! She just came up and kissed me on my forehead and thanked me for always being there for her! I feel so happy! ...Why does Hinata look like she's about to cry? Maybe I should go and ask her what's wrong... ...after I go talk to Sakura-chan, of course!"  
  
He sighed and flipped the page.  
  
Those days seem so good to him--so close that he could see them as clear as day, yet so far in the past that it still caused the pain he felt in his heart. He finally had her. Haruno Sakura had finally given up on Uchiha Sasuke and chosen him--Uzumaki Naruto, a guy that everyone hated. Finally, he had gotten the girl of his dreams. Unfortunently, it didn't last long...  
  
A month after the two started dating, Sasuke had been showing signs of... slight jealousy--now starting to date Saskura's rival--Yamanaka Ino. Though she never showed it, Naruto somehow knew that Sakura was just taking advantage of him just to make the Uchiha mad. But, he didn't care. Sasuke didn't really seem that interested in her anyway. But... could Sasuke be using Ino's feelings to get back at Sakura just as Sakura had chosen Naruto?  
  
**No, don't think of that again...** he could hear himself thinking. Tears started to swell up in his blue orbs as the pain from the days afterwards started to wash over him.  
  
[ You'd think that I could find a true love of my own. It happens all the time to people that I know. Their wishes all come true, so I've got to believe that there is still someone out there who is meant only for me. ]  
  
True enough, Sakura and Sasuke finally broke it off with Naruto and Ino and confessed their feelings. Ino wasn't all that shaken up--in fact, she wanted Sasuke just to make Sakura jealous as well. So, she moved to where her heart led her--into the arms of Nara Shikamaru. And where did that leave Naruto? Alone. Again. Always alone.  
  
He sighed and turned the page again after reading his heart-breaking entry that had brought him back to his depression. While he was turning the next page, a small, folded up peice of paper fell from it. He picked it up and opened it as he read it:  
  
"Naruto-kun,  
I'm so sorry that Sasuke-kun and Sakura did all of this to you... you didn't deserve it.  
You're a really caring and funny guy. So, please try to laugh and smile again.  
If no one else will listen to you and help you, I will... you can count on me. -Hyuga Hinata-"  
  
Hyuga Hinata... that strange girl who always seemed to blush when he was around. She really tried to be his friend. But she'd always choke up and look away when he started to talk to her. Why was she like that?  
  
[ I guess I must be wishing on someone else's star. It seems like someone else keeps getting what I'm wishing for. Why can' I be as lucky as those other people are? I guess I must be wishing on someone else's star... ]  
  
He had wished on every single star, and when he blew out every candle on his birthday cake (that he or Iruka would make), he'd only wish for one thing... someone to love him. Someone to care for him and understand him. But that wish would never come true. Sure, he was glad that Konohamaru, Iruka, and Kakashi all cared for him, but he wanted someone to love him as a girlfriend would. And, it looked like Iruka, Kakashi, and Konohamaru would never be the ones for that to happen with.  
  
More than anything, he hated when people played around with his emotions. Sakura had done just that--so did Sasuke. Sasuke knew Naruto cared about that girl more than anything in this world. But, no, he had to take that away. He always took everything away! People's attention, they're praise... his love. His life! Naruto's eyes flickered red for a moment and the letter was turned to ashes by the fire that arised in his palm.  
  
"Kuso..." He mummbled. Somehow, he managed to drag himself out of his bed, and get dressed. He'd go pay a visit to a certain silver-eyed girl and apologize for his letter... "vanishing", so to speak.  
  
[ I sit here in the dark and stare up at the sky. I can't give my heart one good reason why... everywhere I look, it's lovers that I see. Seems like everyone's in love--everyone but me. ]  
  
Naruto pulled his hood over his face while he walked through the rainy streets of Konoha. It seemed as if he were the only person here. All the lights were off, no sounds were made except for the falling rain. He stopped in his tracks and looked up into the clear, yet rainy sky, the rain falling and mixing with his tears. The stars seemed to shine brighter than normal. He never took the time to stare up at them... but somehow, they gave him a comforting feeling. Somehow, he had a feeling everything would be okay after tonight.  
  
**Ahh... need to stop thinking of that. I gotta find Hinata.** He thought as he lowered his head back to the street and wiped his face clean. He would go to the Hyuga house, but knew that he wouldn't be invited in. Plus, he knew Hinata wouldn't be there. She'd be at her training grounds... training to make herself a better person.  
  
Naruto turned the corner to find himself staring into the back of a girl who was madly punching at a padded tree. **Heh, I knew it...** he thought as he began to slowly walk towards her.  
  
[ I guess I must be wishing on someone else's star. It seems like someone else keeps getting what I'm wishing for. Why can' I be as lucky as those other people are? I guess I must be wishing on someone else's star... ]  
  
Hinata's hands gently touched the pads, but fastly did so, trying to perfect her gentle fist attack. **I hope Naruto-kun is all right... he seemed so upset when all that happened...** she thought as she remembered how he was.  
  
{ Naruto was curled up in a ball in one of the alley-ways, crying and clinging to his legs as if he were going to die right then and there. Hinata had been walking home, and she had followed the sound of the crying. A frown crossed her face as she remembered what happened. She knelt down by him and hugged him tightly, not really caring right now if he saw her. She blushed hardly as she felt him clinging onto her while crying hardly. Her hand managed to slide into her pocket and slide a letter out, placing it into his hands while she moved away.  
  
"I'll always be there for you, Naruto-kun..." her words were soft-spoken, but by his ear so he could hear her. She turned away and left as he began to open the letter and read it. }  
  
And that was the last time she'd seen him. Kakashi nor anyone else said they had seen him when she asked, and she tried to keep her worry from rising. The snap of a twig caused her to stop and freeze. Her pulse raced, and she swallowed hardly as it felt like her heart was caught in her throat.  
  
"Hinata..."  
  
[ Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are? I guess I must be wishing... ]  
  
She spun around with her hand ready for attack, but it was caught by her wrist. Hinata's face turned bright red as her silver eyes stared back into blue orbs.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun...!" She exclaimed nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry to scare you, Hinata..." he began as a smile formed on his face.  
  
"Wh-What are you... here for...?" She asked as she blushed even more because he hadn't released her hand yet.  
  
"Your letter... I loved it. But, somehow, I lost it... and I came to apologize." A faint blush fell upon his cheeks as he stared into her silver eyes. His grip loosened up, but he didn't release her hand, and she didn't seem to pull away.  
  
Not too long after, a shooting star passed over their heads and they secretly made a wish as they continued to stare at each other in the rain.  
  
[ On someone else's star... ] 


End file.
